


Normal Meets Weird

by orphan_account



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Confused Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Human!Castiel - Freeform, HunterAu, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Unsupportive John Winchester, friendstolovers, highschoolAU, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ON HOLDDean Henry Winchester was a Hunter, he wasn't a teenager; teenagers had the safety of knowing they'll wake up tomorrow alive.Castiel James Novak is an ordinary teenager, who's main focus was to make sure he'd pass the year.~♥~♥~A case, following a possible nest of vampires with connections to the Alpha Vampire, leads the Winchester family to Lebanon, Kansas. A small town with just barely 200 people.There Sam and Dean meet two, boys, who fill their lives with hope and promise.But like so many times before, that life is ripped from them, when the possible vampire nest turned out to be a bust. They leave the town, were dreams blossomed and were crushed, to continue life on the road.The only problem,Sam and Dean can't seem to shake that town from their memories.~♥~♥~Note:This story is a work in progress, and I am trying my best . . .  I hope you choose to read it! If not, that's cool.Tags will be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One | The Meeting

It was a normal day for the young Novak, he was in his homeroom, his best-friends, Meg Masters and Charlie Bradbury beside him, chatting away about the latest hotties who were single. Castiel paid little attention to their mindless chatter, as he was focused on his History Club paper due at lunch. Damn him for procrastinating, it was due on the first day of school (damn clubs!). "What do you think, Cass?" Charlie asked from beside him. Castiel glanced at the redhead but returned his eyes to his paper that was on The Odyssey.

"My apologies, Charlie, I wasn't listening. Can you repeat that?" He knew the girls were rolling their eyes and had he not been busy, he would have laughed.

"Meg says that Lisa Braeden is obviously bi, but I don't think she swings for girls, sadly." Charlie's lips pouted at her own words. Castiel considered this for a moment. Lisa Braedon was the head cheerleader and most popular girl at their school, considering she was the hottest (which was not true, at least by Castiel's standards). Castiel had never seen her portray any signs of liking the same gender, but then again, if you took a glance at Castiel, you would have thought he was a straight teenager. Because he looked like it (of course, he was pan), so, looks weren't any help. But he'd never seen her be uncomfortable around a girl, or do anything suspicious. . . .

"I think she's straight," Castiel muttered as he finished a sentence on his paper, discussing why Athena favoured Odysseus. Meg pouted, but Castiel could tell it was a fake pout. Meg had for years pretended to crush on Lisa, when, in truth, she was crushing on her best friend, Charlie. Meg had told Castiel some years ago. It had shocked Castiel for some time, but he quickly supported her. Of course, this is when Charlie thought she was straight (she found out she was lesbian when she was dared to kiss Castiel at a party. That night at the party, after truth or dare, she admitted that she didn't like that kiss and thought she might be into girls. Castiel had laughed and hugged her, not at all feeling offended). Castiel gave a small smile to Meg, who smiled back at him.

"Clarence, you're no fun!" Meg commented, bumping a shoulder against him, as she sat on his left side while Charlie sat on his right. The teacher, Mr. Metatron, who was also Castiel's English teacher, walked in, shushing them with his finger. The class went silent at once.

"Good morning!" There was no response, well that was a lie. Charlie had greeted him with a smile and an over-enthusiastic 'morning!' Because that was just who she was. "So, roll call, please say 'here' or if you must, 'present', I will not accept 'yeet', 'sadly' or 'wish I was not', like last year." A few chuckles admitted from the group, Mr. Metatron glared in their direction. "Crowley Macleod?"

"Present, your highness,"

"Very funny, Crowley," Mr. Metatron commented in a sarcastic tone, "Tessa McKeon?"

"Here,"

"Charlie Bradbury?"

"Alive," Mr. Metatron glared.

"Meg Masters?"

"Yes, sir, reporting for duty!" Mr. Metatron groaned but continued.

"Gabriel Novak? Oh no . . ." The colour from Mr. Metatron's face drained as he read Castiel's younger brother's name aloud.

"I feel the same, Megatron!" His younger brother called from the back of the classroom. Gabriel Novak was Castiel's younger brother and the school's Trickster. Well, of course, no one knew this, only Castiel, Meg, and Charlie knew. Mr. Metatron didn't know either, he just hated Gabriel after having him for last year.

"Castiel Novak?" Castiel didn't pay attention, he was focused on finishing his paper. "Castiel?" Castiel looked up when he heard his name.

"What?" The group snickered, while Mr. Metatron checked him for here.

"Please respond when I call your name," he continued, listing off names. "So, for news around the school, let's check the school's newspaper, which I hope you all have on your desk." Mr. Metatron said before sitting back at his desk, "If you have any questions on some of the stories written, please ask!" Mr. Metatron ran the School Paper, and if you had him for homeroom, it was mandatory to read at least one story. Castiel quickly flipped through the pages, looking for a quick story. He found one on the 'Horrible Food of the Cafeteria', which just gave you a list of foods and small interviews from students about the food. It was quick but boring. Had they not anything better to write about? The bell blared and echoed in the room, startling Castiel. Charlie and Meg noticed the jump and let out a chuckle. Castiel glared at the red-head and brunet. They feigned looks of innocence.

Castiel collected his items and left in a hurry, his next class, sadly, not with his friends. But the chances of having many classes with his friends were unlikely as he only had two friends, which was entirely fine. He had his brothers, and that was enough for him. Castiel hastily made his way through the overly sweaty, horny, horde of teenagers. He heard the ceaseless prattle of females and males alike as they chatted about 'The-New-Hot-Students'. Of course, this didn't trouble Castiel; it wasn't his business.

His next class was History, a class he enjoyed. Imaginably, that made him a nerd, or geek (courtesy of Meg), or dork (Charlie, unquestionably). But like most things in his small world, this didn't bother him. In fact, he liked being a geek; he found it to be the best way to live. He entered the moderate-sized room and took a seat in the front. He paid no interest to the students who filled the desks around him, his eyes solely focused on the neat print written on the black chalkboard. He hurriedly placed his paper on the desk and copied the notes down.

He didn't look up when the seat next to him made a scraping noise. He only peered up when the bell chimed. Castiel didn't look beside him, to see who his new 'desk-buddy' was for the rest of the year, but instead, kept his gaze on the teacher, who introduced herself as Mrs. Tran. When the teacher assigned them pages to read in the workbook she handed out a chorus of groans escaped students' mouths. "Don't groan, just read page 94 to 98, unless you'd like to start on the work?" Mrs. Tran raised her eyebrows and her tone took a threatening edge. Castiel was half-tempted to agree to work, but he kept his mouth shut. He opened the book to the pages and began reading on their first subject in History: The Greeks. Castiel began to read quietly under his breath. It was a habit he could never shake.

"Introduction: Some things can be counted on. The sun rises, crosses the sky, sets. Stars come out at night. Rivers flow toward the sea. The air and land and waters burst with life. The life-forms feed one another: Plants are eaten by animals, which are eaten by other animals. But there are also interruptions: volcanoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, storms. Life on Earth is complex. From our earliest records of human activity, we can conclude that people recognized this complexity and wanted to explain it. So far as we know, humans are the only creatures who entertain a wide variety of questions about the nature of existence. . . ." Castiel felt an elbow jab at his right side, shocking Castiel from his trance of reading. Castiel turned his head and met his eyes with a brilliant green. The boy had freckle-dotted cheeks and slightly prominent cheek-bones, and a defined jaw.

"Yes?" Castiel enquired after a moment of losing himself in the other boy's vexed eyes.

"You're reading aloud." The boy naggedꟷ Castiel was sure he had never seen this boy in his life.

"My apologies, I hadn't realized it," Castiel whispered sincerely. The boy smirked and shrugged.

"It's forgotten, man," he retorted, in a hushed tone, so they wouldn't gain the attention of Mrs. Tran. Castiel turned back to his book, this time, willing himself to read in his head. A minute had passed, Castiel was finding it extremely difficult to read in his head. "Hey, uhꟷ Man?" Castiel looked up, meeting the gaze of the mysterious boy.

"Yes?" He asked once again, had he not anything better to say than 'yes'?

"I'm Dean," the green-eyed boy introduced himself. He was smirking, which seemed to be a permanent facial expression for him.

"Castiel Novak, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dean." Dean let out a chuckle.

"Novak, Winchester, is there something funny?" Mrs. Tran's voice interrupted their small conversation. Castiel jumped at the piercing voice. 

"No, Miss," Dean winked at her, with a teasing smirk painted on his face. She only glared, seemingly unfazed.

"I suggest you smarten up. Next time I have to talk to either of you, it's detention." She warned in a scary voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Castiel agreed before Dean could say anything that would get him (or Castiel) in more trouble. She relaxed into her seat and continued her work. The class resumed the silence of reading. Not five minutes later, Castiel felt the hot breath of a mouth near his ear and heard whispered words from none other than Dean.

"Can we meet for lunch? I need someone to show me the ropes." Castiel's cheeks tinted red in embarrassment (and perhaps arousal). He weakly nodded an answer.

"Detention after school," Mrs. Tran barked towards the two boys. Castiel let out a sigh of defeat. Great, this would go on his record. He watched as Dean merely rolled his eyes in response. Castiel wished he could have Dean's obvious confidence, the ability to be so careless, but alas, Castiel just couldn't do that.

Castiel's class went by rather smoothly afterward. Mrs. Tran would send the occasional glare to Dean and Castiel like they had personally offended her (amazingly, Castiel had already managed to infuriate one of his teachers and this teacher taught his favourite subject). Dean didn't speak to Castiel but would send him an occasional glance. Castiel was able to make sense of the notes he'd written down at the beginning of the class (they had perplexed Castiel more than he'd like to admit). The familiar, but yet startling screech of the bell interrupted Mrs. Tran mid-sentence. "ꟷI know nobody likes getting homework on the first day back, but this is how you learn," she continued, giving her students a classic 'the-bell-doesn't-dismiss-you-I-do' glare. "This small paper is due Friday," she waved her hand for them to pack-up. Castiel speedily started to grab his things, not wanting to be late. Dean grabbed his items at a much slower pace. 

"What class do you have next, Castiel?" Dean asked, pronouncing Castiel's name carefully. Castiel looked up and met the boy's gaze. He dropped his textbook in his bag and closed it with the zipper. Not answering for a moment. 

"I believe," Castiel thought it over for a moment, "Gym." He answered in a small voice, groaning internally. The gym was a true sin. Dean noticed his distaste of the gym and let out a low chuckle (how had he noticed? Had Castiel somehow portrayed his emotions?).

"I thinkꟷ" Dean started, but was interrupted by Mrs. Tran. 

"Boys, come here for a moment." 

The two teenagers awkwardly made their way to their History teacher, as they were the only two students left in the room.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, hesitantly. Were they going to get in trouble once more? Was she going to give them another detention? Oh, please, don't! 

"Maybe this seating arrangement isn't the best. I don't want to have the two of you chatting through most of my classes . . . " Mrs. Tran began, "I understand this is the first day of the year, and Dean is a new student, so I'll let this pass. I hope when you sit there during my lessons, you'll be considerate to the class, and not talk." 

"Of course," Castiel agreed eagerly. 

"So," Dean said, in a falsely cheerful tone. "Does that mean we're out of detention?" Mrs. Tran quirked an eyebrow, letting a smirk dance on her face.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have to set an example for the other students. I'll be hosting the detentions today, as our usual couldn't make it, and I am the substitute. I am busy this lunch, so that's why they'll be held at the end of the day." She explained quickly, shuffling papers around her desk. "Meet me here for detention. Now go, or you'll be late." She ordered, in a stern voice, giving the boys a harsh glare. Castiel gulped and nodded, leaving the room hurriedly with his bag on his shoulders. Castiel heard Dean following and stopped for a moment, to let the green-eyed boy catch up to the other.

"Was really hoping she'd let us out of detention . . ." Dean groaned, he stopped at a locker, 221. "I'll see you in the gym, Castiel?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel over his shoulder. Dean had Gym with Castiel? Hopefully, he wouldn't get the Novak in trouble. 

Castiel left Dean with a "Goodbye," and a small wave. The halls were still crowded, but not as much as before. Most students having already reached their class. Occasionally a teenager would push past Castiel ruffly, but this didn't bother him. After turning right down a hall (this hallway being exceptionally close to the gym) and reaching locker 428. Castiel unlocked the lock with the set of digits he had already memorized. It opened easily, much to the delight of Castiel. He placed his bag in the locker and grabbed a much smaller teal bag. It held his gym clothes.

***

Gym wasn't Castiel's favourite subject, it was the class which those who were gifted physically thrived and those who were less fortunate, were left gasping for air and feeling weak in the knees. The teacher, Ms. Harvelle, was a strict woman who didn't take any lip. 

"Macleod, 3 laps 'round the gym!" Shouted Ms. Harvelle. Crowley, who stood next to Castiel, groaned, but followed the order nonetheless. Castiel stood to the side of the gym, trying his best to stand up on his two feet (this, surprisingly, was a difficult job). He tried his best to keep to the sidelines of the gym, so he wouldn't be noticed by the gym teacher. Of course, this didn't work. "Novak, what're you doing, standing on the sidelines? Get in the game! Or would you prefer to join Mr. Macleod?" She asked, giving a harsh glare to Castiel. 

Castiel's only response was a weak, "Yes, Ma'am." He slowly jogged onto the field to join his team, which was miserably losing in dodgeball. In Castiel's team's defence, the opposing team had football, baseball, and soccer players, with the occasional nerd. While his team consisted of none physically gifted, sadly. The problem with having biased captains of a team. And Castiel was sure Dean was gunning for him, with the number of balls being thrown at him by Dean. 

Castiel ducked to the left as a bright blue ball was thrown at him. He let out a tired grunt. He bent (did someone just whistle?) down and grabbed at the ball, determined to hit Dean at least once. Gripping the cushiony ball in his hands, his icy gaze searched the gym for his target. He found the blond grinning at him from across the gym. Adrenaline spread like fire through Castiel's veins as he rushed to the front line and threw the ball as hard as he could. He watched as the ball landed at Dean's feet. He gritted his teeth in frustration. 

Castiel watched in slow motion, as Dean picked up the blue ball and, with an evil smirk, met gazes with Castiel. He pulled the ball back and in a quick motion launched the ball at Castiel, hitting him dead center in the stomach. It didn't hurt, but it surprised him to no end. Castiel doubled over in shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up. Kevin Tran. "You alright?" He asked, giving him a pat. 

"I'm okay, I was only surprised," Castiel briefly explained, giving a nod to Ms. Harvelle, who glared. Kevin nodded, before moving away, so as not to get hit by a ball. Castiel left for the benches located on the left side of the gym. He sat down next to Garth Fitzgerald IV. He gave a broad smile to Castiel, who nodded in return. They hadn't talked much, having not many classes together, but were friendly. 

"So, you're out too?" He asked, still with a bright smile. Castiel gave him a small smile in response.

"Yes," was all that was said. The silence that filled the air wasn't awkward nor angry, but content. Both of them didn't feel the need to talk. Castiel watched as Dean ran to the front line and aggressively threw a yellow cushioned ball in the direction of Jessica Moore. She dodged the ball and, with just as aggressive force, threw a purple ball at Dean. He hadn't seen it in time, as the ball hit him and he was officially declared out. Castiel smirked, revenge was his! Well, he hadn't shot the ball, but it didn't matter, because Dean Winchester had been hit. And he was out. 

Castiel expected that Dean would join his other fallen teammates on their bench, but instead, he made his way to Castiel, placing himself on the left of Castiel, while Garth sat on his right. "Howdy there, stranger, I'm Garth!" Garth introduced himself to Dean, sticking out his hand. Dean took it, shaking it with a grin that mirrored Garth's. All these actions were performed with Castiel sitting awkwardly in the middle. 

"Dean," Dean answered, removing his hand from Garth's grip. "So you're a friend of Castiel's?" 

"Sure am! You just moved here, right?" Garth asked, moving closer into Castiel's personal space. 

"Yeah," Dean answered, glancing at the game. Castiel's team was currently losing badly. 

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" Garth inquired. Castiel was stiff, as he was being smushed by two boys, who had no care for personal space, but before he could say anything about it, Dean was talking once more. 

"Nah, I got Castiel here to show me around!" Castiel felt a hand slap him on his left shoulder. Castiel's eyes widened in the realization of Dean's words. He was? 

"Fitzgerald, get in!" Ms. Harvelle roared from across the gym.

"Oh, well, I hope we can talk more. Looks like Ms. H is calling me in! See ya!" Garth hollered in a cheerful tone, "Bye, Castiel!" He waved to the two of them and left, running (nearly tripping on his feet) towards his team (Castiel's). 

"He seems nice?" Dean commented, sending a bright grin to Castiel. His green eyes, seeming to sparkle in the light, his eyes bringing a new definition to the word beautiful. 

"Garth is . . . An acquired taste." Dean let out a low chuckle. "So," Castiel started, nervous energy taking over him, "I will be showing you around?" Castiel tilted his head in the direction of Dean, raising one eyebrow. 

"Uhꟷ Sorry about that?" Dean apologized in a sincere apology, "You just seem cool, and I figuredꟷ I just thought we should stick together since we already got detention together?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed. Dean's face flushed a cheery red. He adverted his green irises from Castiel's. 

"Oh." Castiel nodded once, "I understand."

"Are you cool with that?" Dean asked, with carefulness. 

"Uhꟷ Yes." Castiel nodded as if to add more assurance to his statement. "I'd love to show you to your classes, Dean." His voice came out like a robot, not at all seeming human. 

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed with glee. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why were you targeting me?"


	2. Chapter Two | Accidental Encounter

The younger brother of one Castiel Novak, was skipping his English class. He didn't need a reason to, and if anyone (Castiel) were to ask him why, his response would be a curt, 'because I wanted to.'

Gabriel was in the men's bathroom, waiting out the class on his phone. It wasn't exactly 'fun', but it was better than sitting in a classroom and learning a language he already spoke perfectly. Third period and this was what he was doing. And he didn't give one shit. Gabriel had placed himself in one of the stalls, pulling his legs up to his chest, on the toilet lid, his thumb brushed up, as he scrolled through Tumblr. 

He laughed at a post. It wasn't a bold laugh, nor was it quiet. Somewhere in the middle, and this was his mistake. He heard footsteps enter the bathroom and a hesitant voice speak. "Hello?" Crap! Gabriel held his breath, a feeling close to fear overtook him, as he waited to hear the footsteps retreat. They didn't. "Please don't tell me this place is haunted . . ." It was a whisper, and it sounded suspiciously close to Gabriel's stall. The voice was male but didn't sound like anyone he knew, which meant it wasn't a teacher.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief, he knew the male voice had heard him, judging by the two large feet now placed in front of his stall (maybe he hadn't been that close as Gabriel had supposed?) "Sorry, kiddo, real person here." Gabriel mocked, a slight smirk forming on his features. Gabriel stood from the toilet, stretching his limbs, so they weren't as awkward as before. He unlocked the stall door, assuming the mysterious male had moved away from the door, he opened it. Of course, this wasn't true. Gabriel heard a grunt of pain, as the door hit a hard surface or someone. Gabriel winced in sympathy, "Sorry," and for no good reason, he added, "again."

"It's, uh, fine." The boy, with longish brown hair, and hazel eyes, responded. He glanced down at Gabriel and frowned at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing in here?" Gabriel retorted, with his usual sassiness He wasn't going to get ratted out by this giant. The giant, mystery man stiffened and glared.

"Nothing," he replied, rather coldly. Gabriel tried to make himself seem taller, but it was useless, compared to this giant of a boy. The tall boy raised his eyebrows, obviously noticing Gabriel's attempt to be tall, which was utterly useless.

"Same," Gabriel responded, with the same coldness as the other boy had shown. He was handsome, something Gabriel wouldn't deny, though plaid wasn't a great fashion choice. However, his red plaid shirt did have one redeeming quality, it didn't leave much to imagine. It wouldn't hurt to flirt with a cute boy, would it? Gabriel thought, shamelessly. "So, cute--mystery-guy, who is so obviously skipping, what would be your name?" The cute mystery boy, flushed a cherry red, but glared with the fiery of a mean old hag, like the principle's glare.

"Sam. Uh, Sam Winchester!" The glare disappeared as he blushed in embarrassment, probably due to his hardly noticeable stutter. This 'Sam' guy obviously was embarrassed easily and didn't seem to have a problem with Gabriel's flirtation. "Um . . . What's yꟷ"

"Gabriel Novak, pleasure to meet you. Oh, mister--Giant--Sam!" Gabriel gave Sam a mock bow, a sly grin present on his face, as he did these actions. When Gabriel stood back to his normal height, he noticed the grimace on Sam's face.

"Please don't call me that," Sam pleaded, with gentle eyes. His forehead was creased. It reminded Gabriel of a puppy, one that had been kicked.

"Fine," Gabriel dramatically sighed. "Glad that we're introduced, now, how about we come to a compromise? You don't tell anyone I was here, and I don't tell anyone you were skipping too." Gabriel raised his eyebrows as if to say: 'Great deal, am I right?' Sam rolled his eyes.

"I have a hall pass." Sam countered, with a slight smirk, that wiped Gabriel's off his face. Of course, Sam did. 

"Any chance you might let a guy have a free pass?" Gabriel petitioned.

"Why are you even here, it's the first day of school?" Sam asked instead. Gabriel groaned. Great!

"A little lesson for you. First-day classes are useless, all they do is get you started. Give you the course outline and all." Gabriel explained, waving his hand around in circles, to distract Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"You do know they're giving those out tomorrow, right?" That's new, was the first thought Gabriel thought. Great, he'd have to sit through the explanation tomorrow. Which meant they were giving work out on the first day. The school system had never made sense to him, and he didn't have the time to deal with that stuff anyway. 

"Yeah, I know! I justꟷ I was just making sure you knew." Smooth lie, Novak. Sam let out a breath, as though he didn't believe Gabriel. And, to be honest, if Gabriel were Sam, he wouldn't believe himself either. "So, Sammy," Sam looked quite bothered when Gabriel said the name, but Gabriel didn't care. "How about this, I show you an excellent place to eat and we let this," he gestured with his hands, dramatically moving them around. "Little thing, here, be behind us." He gave an easy smile, that always managed to charm everyone.

Sam seemed to ponder this before he let out a deep exhale, "Fine, but only because I don't care." Gabriel grinned from ear to ear.

"See you at lunch, Sammy!" Gabriel cheered, and before Sam could talk, Gabriel was once again, talking. "Give me your locker number, I'll find you."

"555." Sam answered, "And my name is Sam, not Sammy. Sammy is aꟷ" He cut himself off before he could continue, his face slowly starting to become red. Gabriel only raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, see you at lunch, Samsquatch!" He kidded as he bounced away, hoping to escape the growing awkwardness in the room.

***

Gabriel found himself waiting by the 555 locker, by the time lunch rolled around. Third period was over, rather quickly, not that Gabriel did much that period after his meeting with Sam. He had walked the halls and at one point filled some random guy's locker with plastic pinballs. He was sure he was going to be a suspect in the prank, after not being in class that period, but there were multiple other kids not in their classes, and those ones would be considered more likely to pull a prank than him. Considering his grades were almost perfect (Castiel always forced him to study).

He was more careless with this prank, though. And he reprimanded himself for it. Over the crowd of horny teenagers, Gabriel saw a head poking out, heading in his direction. When the head neared, the face became visible. Sam. "You're early," was his only comment. As he unlocked his locker, Gabriel paid special attention to the numbers he put in. He repeated the code in his head 'til he was sure he had memorized it.

"I was just excited to see you, Samsquatch!" Gabriel smirked, giving Sam a wink. Sam only snorted as he placed a book into his locker.

"It's Sam," he reminded Gabriel. "And we just met,"

"I know." Gabriel said, still cheerful, and with his ever-present smile. "But I think you and me are going to be the best of friends!" It came out sincere, even though Gabriel hadn't meant it to.

The only response he got from Sam was a grammar correction.

***

"Where are we going?" Sam asked for the second time, and Gabriel's response was still the same as the last:

"The best place to eat in Lebanon!" Sam rolled his eyes, as he walked down the road. 

The town was small, with a population of less than 200. There were no sidewalks, only roads. Mostly farmland and houses. Gabriel was used to it. He had grown up in the heat, and the cool days. Though that didn't mean he was immune to the heat, he just had found ways to deal with the heat. The cool days were the best, sadly, today was not one of the cool days. The sun was blazing hot, trying to melt Gabriel's skin off, he was sure. Some people waved to the boys, some gave them smiles and others gave a weird glare, watching the two boys walk closely together. But for the most part, it was almost serene.

Gabriel had forgotten Sam was even there, just being able to breathe the air was amazing. But he was soon reminded that Sam was there when he felt the boy's side press against him; it sent a tingling feeling down his spine, that Gabriel pointedly ignored.

They stopped at an old bar, the wood was rotten and it looked like it was about to fall apart.

Harvelle's Roadhouse was blinking on a neon sign.

"Is this a bar?" Sam asked, curiously, as he followed Gabriel into the Roadhouse. Gabriel shrugged. It was, but the owner, William, had no problem with the teens joining him in his bar. As long as they didn't try to order beer, he was fine with them.

"William!" Gabriel shouted to the man manning the counter. William, the husband of Ellen, who was the gym teacher at Gabriel and Sam's high school. 

"Gabriel! I haven't seen you in some time," William commented, glaring at the scarred counter he was scrubbing the grime off of. 

"Yeah, been busy with . . . Things?" He stated, but it sounded like a question. He rolled his eyes, but glanced at Sam, with a curious gaze.

"Who's this?"

Before Sam could speak, Gabriel had already answered the question. "Sam, this is William, William, Sam. He'sꟷ" 

"I'm new around. I probably won't be around long." Sam interrupted Gabriel, giving William a polite smile. 

"And why's that?" He asked as he pulled out two glasses and poured a red substance into it, handing them both the drinks. The two of them gave him a curious stare. He shook his head. "It's fruit punch."

Sam denied the drink, "Iꟷ I don't have any moneyꟷ on me," William gave him a small smile of understanding.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Sam grinned, thanking William and taking a sip of the fruit punch. 

"So, why aren't you staying long?" He repeated his question, waiting patiently, with a kind smile. Sam looked at Gabriel, noticing the same curiousness present on his face as William's. 

"We move around a lot, 'cause of my Dad's work. I'm probably going to move away in less than a month. . . . " Sam mumbled, his eyes adverted from Gabriel and William's. So, he wasn't going to stay long then, Gabriel thought with only a tinge of sadness at what could've been a (maybe) beautiful friendship. 

"Well, at least you got Gabe, here, to keep you company 'til then!" He smiled reassuringly at Sam. He glanced at Gabriel, with a threatening look. 

"Yeah, Sammy, I'll keep you company until then!" Gabriel patted his back, giving the boy a large grin. Holy-Mother-of-God, his back was so . . . Muscular. Gabriel's cheeks darkened at the thought. God, he was such a perv. He quickly placed his hand back at his side, not wanting to get caught being, as he called himself, a pervert. 

"Uh, thanks." He muttered, giving Gabriel and William a small smile. A ding from Gabriel's phone interrupted the moment. Gabriel pulled it out and groaned:

"Sorry, Willie, we gotta be heading back. See you later!" 

William rolled his eyes before ushering them out of his bar.

***

"So, will you be skipping this class too?" Sam asked as he waited beside Gabriel's locker. 

"Nah, history is kinda fun, only thing me and brother agree on." Gabriel murmured, giving Sam a smirk. 

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's in the next grade, real pain in my ass when it comes to homework." 

"Heh, I have an older brother too, I'm the one usually telling him to do his schoolwork." Sam smiled fondly. "He's way too overprotective,"

"Can't say the same for Cass, he's a softy, wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm the tough guy in the family." Sam broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Two things: You, the tough guy? And your brother's name is Cass?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Sam's first comment, "Yeah, my mother was obsessed with the Bible and named us after angels." He shrugged, it wasn't such a surprise, that in a small town, religious folk flourished. 

Sam hummed, "Guess I should get going to my class, nice knowing you Gabriel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel asked, with a slight smile as he watched Sam turn around and jog off down the hall. 

Sam never responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-he, Sam's a meanie, lol. Chapter length may differ, it depends on the events of the chapter. If the writing seems simpler, I wanted to write it that way because this was Gabe and not Cas, so, sorry about that. If you notice any mistakes, please point them out, I will quickly fix them, thank you for reading
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> * William Harvelle is an actual character from the show, and I decided to bring him back as the husband of Ellen. . . . 
> 
> * Lebanon is an actual place (I'm sure you know this) in Kansas, with a population less than 200.


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author's note!

Hi this is the author here,

As you can tell, this fix hasn't been updated in a while and it's simply because I feel discouraged. So temporarily I will put this on hold until I can write once more. 

However I do plan on releasing a new fic, though it isn't SPN related. 

I really do love the concept of this story but since SPN ended I fear my love for Destiel died with it. I believe at some point I will pick this up, but for now I can't promise anything.

As for the new fic, it will be mcyt :D so if you like that maybe give it a try? 

I am thankful that not many people found this, because I'm sure I would've disappointed them.

Anyway, please have a pog day!!!


End file.
